Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical examination instruments, and in particular, to such instruments capable of providing several examination functions in a single instrument.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A physician will normally carry a stethoscope, a reflex hammer and a pen for making notes. In addition, the physician will often carry a penlight. While a stethoscope may be carried around the neck of the physician, the stethoscope as well as the other instruments are often carried in the pocket of a lab coat and are subject to being mislaid and otherwise unavailable when needed.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in the following described U.S. and foreign patents. However, each of these references suffers from one or more disadvantages.
European Patent No. EP269,048 discloses a stethoscope that incorporates a hammer head and a built-in lamp with battery and switch which can be provided in the head of the stethoscope. The stethoscope includes a handle attached to the head of the stethoscope by a threaded section. An incandescent lamp is built into the head of the stethoscope. Reflex hammer heads are inserted into both sides of the chest piece of the stethoscope. This European patent thus discloses a reflex hammer incorporated into the head of a stethoscope and also discloses a handle attached to the stethoscope and a lamp incorporated into the stethoscope. The European patent does not disclose a reflex hammer incorporated into an o-ring for attaching the diaphragm to the chest piece of a stethoscope nor does it disclose a handle in the form of a penholder.
Other patents that disclose attempts to solve the problem of multiple instruments carried by an examining physician are found in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,186 discloses a stethoscope in which the head has a cover which includes a membrane (or diaphragm) over the opening of the head of the stethoscope. The cover. incorporates a casing which has a light source. The casing is adapted for mounting various instruments, such as an otoscope or opthalomoscope. In one embodiment, the casing is mounted to the flexible tubing of the stethoscope by clamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,198 discloses an illuminator carried on an examination scope. U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,687 discloses a stethoscope in which the head is combined with a light and tongue depressor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,975 discloses a stethoscope with an electronic device which forms the image of a beating heart on a display. U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,163 discloses a battery handle for an electrically illuminated diagnostic instrument. U.S. Pat. No. 1,913,780 discloses an illuminating attachment for a speculum for oral, rectal or vaginal examination. U.S. Design Pat. No. Des.243,717 appears to show a stethoscope in which the body with the diaphragm and bell is replaced with another instrument, perhaps electronic.
These limitations of the prior art are overcome by the present invention as described below.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus that satisfies the need for a combined examination instrument which includes all the functions normally required by an examining physician or other medical professional for the examination of a patient.
In the present invention, the problems and limitations of the prior art devices are avoided and greater efficiency introduced into the physician""s routine activities by combining the stethoscope and reflex hammer into a single instrument with an integral handle that also serves as a pen holder. A modem stethoscope includes two ear pieces which are secured to flexible rubber tubing by a yoke. The flexible rubber tubing is attached to a chest piece. The chest piece comprises a diaphragm portion and a bell portion. The diaphragm portion typically includes a membrane, i.e., a thin piece of plastic material, which is held in place by an o-ring that slips over a metal rim of the bell-shaped diaphragm portion. The diaphragm portion in turn communicates with a tube to the bell portion of the chest piece. This communicating tube communicates at right angles to another short length of metal connecting tube which in turn fastens to the end of the flexible rubber tubing.
In the preferred form of the invention, the head of the reflex hammer is incorporated into the o-ring so that a stethoscope may be easily retrofitted to add the reflex hammer function. In order to completely convert the stethoscope for use as a reflex hammer, it is necessary to provide a rigid handle, since the rubber tubing of the stethoscope is too flexible to serve this function. Accordingly, in the preferred embodiment of the invention, a penholder is rigidly affixed to the stethoscope in proximity to the chest piece, for example, by a clamp around the connecting tube. The pen and penholder then provide the handle for the reflex hammer.
As an added feature, the pen may be provided with a penlight so that the combined instrument also provides that function in addition to providing a writing pen, a reflex hammer and a stethoscope.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a combined examination instrument which includes all the functions routinely required by an examining physician or other medical professional for the examination of a patient.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for such an instrument in which the head of the reflex hammer is incorporated into the o-ring affixing the diaphragm membrane to the chest piece so that a stethoscope may be easily retrofitted to add the reflex hammer function.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide for such an instrument in which a penholder is rigidly affixed to the stethoscope in proximity to the chest piece so that the pen and penholder when held in conjunction with the flexible tubing then provide the handle for the reflex hammer.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide for such an instrument with a penlight so that the combined instrument also provides that function in addition to providing a writing pen, a reflex hammer and a stethoscope.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood from a consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims in conjunction with the drawings as described following: